The present invention relates generally to a seat pad, and more particularly to an elastic and breathable seat pad.
The conventional seat pad is generally made of a unitary foam sponge body enclosed in a protective cover of strong cloth or other fabric. The foam sponge body absorbs easily the heat of a human body and is poor at radiating the heat it has absorbed. In addition, the foam sponge body is devoid of an excellent elasticity. The improvement in the elasticity of the conventional seat pad by a coiled spring is economically infeasible.